Isla Kavindra Estrelle/Relationships
Family Marina Estrelle Isla and Marina are a classic example of a Gryffindor/Slytherin split. Despite the differences in their personalities and perspectives, the two are incredibly close. Ever since Marina was born, Isla has been very fond and overprotective of her. Marina is Isla's best friend and precious sister. Despite occasional bickering, they get along very well. When Marina went deaf when she was four, Isla began learning British Sign Language so she could continue talking to her sister. When Isla is not at Hogwarts, Marina is usually glued to her side. The two are always together, and Isla misses Marina a lot when she's at school and frequently writes to her. Despite Isla's bluntness, she struggles to admit she needs help, and Marina is the only one who will be straightforward with Isla in a way she'll understand. Isla is very proud of Marina's accomplishments and hopes to continue pushing her into the direction of success. Friends Roz Claesson When they're young, Isla views Roz as her midget best friend. She is quite fond of teasing him, but it's her way of showing her care for him. She often teases him for his height and the fact he can't climb trees. But despite her constant teasing, there's a lot of affection she won't show people. Isla has a strong admiration for Roz's intelligence and his ability to keep his pride in check. But since Isla can be a bit of a tsundere, she wouldn't tell him that unless he needed to hear it. She is also notably over-protective of him, and she would defend him verbally and physically without hesitation. Isla is convinced Roz is an amazing person, and no one can tell her otherwise. She also notably has a deep appreciation for him for not only being her best friend but also for allowing her to stay at his place during the breaks. Isla feels safer and calmer when he's around, so she's naturally drawn to spending more time with him. She loves getting to do stuff with him that he's never done before (such as letting him climb trees, wear high heels, etc.) and also taking the opportunity to learn from him as well. Isla is also marveled by his cooking skills, and she adores his style. She will often find herself complaining she's hungry to him just so he'll make something for her to munch on. Isaac E. Hiltshire At first, Isla thought Isaac would be one of those obnoxious kids she wouldn't become close to, but he managed to prove her wrong. Considering Isla can be a bit of a realistic pessimist, she appreciates Isaac's consistent optimism. She admires Isaac's passion for Quidditch but won't find herself interested in Quidditch until around her fifth year, however she is still one of his big supporters and even got her younger sister to hype him up. Isla is also happy she has someone else to gawk about comics with, and she believes Isaac has good taste in them. She won't tell him, but in the current canon, she's saving up money to buy him a 70s Spiderman Comic Omnibus. Isla is grateful to Isaac for being her homie, and even though she will occasionally call him an idiot, she believes he's intelligent. Isla holds a strong trust in Isaac, and she will often tell him things she can't tell Roz (especially as they get older). She feels graced by his positive presence, and she hopes to develop a deeper friendship with him when they're ready for it. Isla admires Isaac a lot and strives to be a more positive person like him. She is incredibly grateful for him and believes that they will be friends in the long run. Toby Hunt Toby is one of Isla's best friends and the other Slytherin in the "Crackhead Slytherpuff" group. The two met when Isla had a cold and Toby offered her a potion. Due to Isla's reckless nature, she drank the potion without asking what it was and she was pleasantly surprised to find her cold was gone. The two became friends after that, and Isla is frequently bothering him for notes for Potions (because she sleeps in that class). Isla views Toby as a brother and tends to spend a lot of time with him doing ridiculous things. The two are often pranking other students, which can seem a bit out of character for both of them. Tristen White Isla is friends with all the "Cockroach Dorm Hufflepuff Boys", and of course this doesn't exclude Tristen. They are fairly close friends, and Isla thinks he's hilarious. She probably calls him a clown and spends a lot of time poking fun at him, but Isla really does enjoy talking to him. Isla probably mails him pictures of the "Sinister Yellow Plushy" so that he shows Roz and Isaac. Titania Aurelius When Isla was sorted into Slytherin, she was initially nervous because of the pure-blood ideals many Slytherin students have, so she was initially a bit frightened by Titania. It didn't take long for her to develop a friendship with her though. The two are both avid readers, so they tend to bond over what they read. Isla admires Titania as a goth queen and appreciates her for being her friend. Isla enjoys sharing a dorm with Titania and tends to talk to her a lot after curfew. During second year, they develop a group with another girl in their dorm, Sage Briarstone, and a Fe Marie (A Ravenclaw). They are Isla's closest female friends. Lilac Underwood Isla views Lilac as one of the sweetest, most kind-hearted people she has met at Hogwarts. She thinks of Lilac as something soft and gentle, so she's a lot more hesitant to make fun of her the way she does with her other friends. Isla hopes to grow closer to Lilac in her second year.